


A Coffin for Two（翻译）

by AMithen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 一点点dubcon因为睡口, 一点点污言秽语, 万圣节au, 口交, 少量剧情, 骑乘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 万圣节AU。吸血鬼Jack给南瓜国王设计了几个“不给糖就捣蛋”的小把戏……





	A Coffin for Two（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Coffin for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434135) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 



Jack突然睁开双眼。魔法在他冰冷死寂的身体里重新升起。是的。时间差不多了。完美。

他推开棺材的盖，坐直了身。他卧室里的每一个角落都幽黑死寂，现在魔法唤醒了它，还有所有的恶灵们。啊，但他一直比他的同伴们更精于魔法。今年，他会用最美妙的方式来测试一个魔法理论。他轻快地站起来，踏出他的棺材。他的小跟班们还在房梁上熟睡。就让他的小夜猫子们睡吧，反正他们很快就会被叫醒的。

他需要为这个测试穿上最完美的装束。Jack轻盈地走到衣柜前，打开柜门。穿什么好呢？他轻笑着，尖尖的指甲划过无数衣服，这些都是他这几个世纪以来穿过的。或许他应该早点起床做些新衣服的……他的手指擦过皮革。他颤抖了一下，咬了咬下唇。噢对，皮革是他实验对象的最爱。那件红色的皮夹克充分勾勒出他完美致命的体形，紧身裤字面意义地紧贴着下半身，屁股重点突出；他带上黑手套，手套上有白色的指节装饰；穿上黑皮靴，靴子服贴在小腿上。

缺了点什么。Jack的爪子轻拍着下巴。对了！他需要些甜头来实施他的恶作剧。他搜刮衣柜，选出几件，他知道这些甜头会被贪婪地接受。他将这几件东西放进一个小皮口袋，穿到黑皮带上并挂在腰间。现在可以了。他看了一遍自己的装扮，赞许地笑了。确实是鲜血领主了。

没时间留给他好好欣赏自己穿红色时的美貌了。他大步走出自己的卧室，来到墓穴。墓穴中的空气凝重得像是在下葬，他踩在黑色的大理石台阶上，沿着螺旋楼梯向下走到他的城堡的最低处。黄昏慢慢接近，其他恶灵们会逐渐醒来，这些过道将充满声音。火焰会被点燃，随从会被派遣出去，赌博开始，獠牙显露，利爪磨亮，翅膀张开。然后，当夜幕降临，魔法会赋予他们力量，给予他们自由，今晚将是力量达到顶峰的一晚。今晚，人类世界与恶灵世界的界限将会被瓦解。

但那是等会再说的事。现在，Jack还有其他打算。他宛如影子一般静悄悄地打开地下室的门潜了进去。沿着阴冷的楼梯向下走是一个摆满了南瓜灯的前厅，灯里的蜡烛没有一根是亮的。他们的主人还在沉睡。Jack咧了咧嘴微笑。他推开门，转身关上，并放下门闸让别人没机会打扰他。

巨大的房间里一片黑暗。Jack轻声念了个咒语。一支蜡烛突然燃起火光。他从烛台上取下蜡烛，走向房间中央。蜡烛的光芒映着一个玛瑙棺材的边缘，他放慢了脚步。

Jack微笑，绕着这个美丽的石棺轻踱，手指抚摸过白色的头骨和锋利的设计。瞌睡虫。他需要点起床铃声。Jack松开拿着蜡烛的手。蜡烛绕过他的肩膀飘走，他玩弄般先将一根手指插进棺材与盖子之间的缝隙，然后是第二根。两根手指勾着盖子将它抬起。一声轻微的咯吱声说明Jack打开了它。

Gabriel躺在棺材里，手臂交叉在胸前，英俊的脸庞在安详地沉睡。Jack微笑。噢。他已经为今晚穿好衣服了。一件用压皱的橙色天鹅绒裁剪而成的背心，紧箍在大腿上的黑裤子，闪亮的银手套和靴子，噢那么多的皮带和扣子，还有一件高领绣花的黑色丝绸披风。肯定全部都是他亲手做的。哼嗯，Jack看来要请Gabriel给他做点下一年的新衣服。

Jack慢慢屈膝，爪子抚上那张挂着伤疤的脸。一点点反应都没有。睡得真沉。手指爱抚过他线条优美的喉咙，宽阔的胸膛，装饰着那么多充满诱惑等待解开的扣子的躯干还有强壮的双腿。Jack摸着他大腿，用力捏了一把。

Gabriel动了一下。他的手指微微蜷起，一个膝盖弯了。Jack轻笑着，手臂压在棺材里，脸蛋蹭着那双修长优美、肌肉发达的腿，而后埋在一条充满力量感的大腿上，他发出猫咪一样的呼噜声。他想这双腿用力夹紧他的脑袋。他想在上面咬出伤口，看着红色的粘稠流过古铜色的皮肤。哼嗯，对，这会是个很棒的甜头。

他向上移了一点，嘴唇贴上肌肉分明的腿间鼓起的那一块。热量透过层层的黑色衣物玩弄着Jack的舌头。他张嘴含住隆起，獠牙轻轻擦过那块，手指解开皮带。Gabriel另一个膝盖也曲了起来。他的头向右别去。Jack在那块越来越突出的隆起上留下一连串的吻，直到他找到拉链。他窃笑，牙齿衔起拉链，慢慢向下拉开。

Jack的脸蹭着火热的皮肤，舌头缠绕上硬挺的阴茎。Gabriel发出一声呻吟，他的一边嘴角抽搐，头向左歪去。可能困在梦境里了？Jack亲吻着阴茎，感受它在他唇边变热变硬。他的手指边轻柔地爱抚着茎身边将它从裤子里掏出来，这样他能更容易地碰到。另一声呻吟，这次更响亮，更悠长。那声性感的呻吟直接奔向他的下体，Jack止不住颤抖。Gabriel确实一直能发出最诱人的声音。

舌头舔上头部，掌心和手指托着Gabriel的双球爱抚。深色的性器跳了一下，完全勃起。Gabriel发出抽气声，背部弓起。Jack一只手放在他强壮的臀部上，嘴唇包裹着胀大的龟头。好吃。他伸出舌头，舔掉细缝里第一滴渗出的液体。Gabriel再次呻吟，手指弯曲又伸展，腿抵到Jack的肩膀。他舔了舔唇，想要那双大腿环在他的脸上。或者待会儿吧。

他的舌头舔弄着那条裂缝，但没过一会儿Jack就变得不耐烦，他很不满自己卖力地调情但对方依然不愿意醒过来好好享受。他张开苍白的嘴唇，将硕大的头部含入口中。Jack吮吸，嘴唇含紧，舌头舔弄，眼睑颤动着欣喜，Gabriel的呼吸窒住了。他慢慢地吞得更深，让粗长的阴茎抵到喉咙深处。他的爪子揉捏着棺材内衬的红天鹅绒，这时Gabriel呻吟一声，浅浅地向前冲刺。Jack眯起眼，那根搏动的粗长塞得更深。他闷哼一声，放松喉咙，全根吞下，鼻子埋到深色的毛发中。

Jack深吸一口气。烟尘和火药。他闭上双眼，上下移动着他的脑袋，享受着那根在他嘴唇上摩擦的炽热。金属爪子抓着他的头发往下按去。Jack呜咽着，脸被塞回那撮浓厚的毛发中。Gabriel向上猛顶。Jack的手撑着棺材的底部，他一下子被扯开，嘴唇几乎要含不住滑腻的头部然后又突然被按回去。他眼珠向后翻去，在紧握的爪子和猛烈的戳刺下呻吟。

另一声呻吟，这次是Gabriel的，有火热的前液流进他的喉咙。当性器快要从Jack的嘴中抽出去时，他低吼一声，闭上嘴，用牙齿将龟头锁在口腔内。Gabriel闷哼一声，整个身体都紧绷起来。Jack刚好让獠牙能够擦过粗大的茎身。这个举动让他赢得了一声破碎的呻吟和一大股炽热的精液。他用力吮吸，眼珠后翻，爪子紧捏。那强有力的胯部前顶，抓着Jack头骨的力量瞬间变强，另一波液体喷涌而出冲刷着他的口腔。Jack贪婪地榨干舔净那根阴茎里的每一滴液体。

 “你。”

Jack的眼睛慢慢睁开。Gabriel直勾勾地盯着他。他金色的双眼闪闪发光，明亮得如同一对蜡烛的焰火。尽管Jack的嘴被填满了，他还是尽力露出一个笑容。Gabriel的嘴角抽了抽……他的阴茎也是。“哼嗯。”Jack的舌头来回舔弄着巨大的头部，然后才不情不愿地放开，让Gabriel自由活动。

“不给糖就捣蛋。”Jack发出撒娇般的声音，“给我些好吃的。”

Gabriel的爪子轻柔地揉弄着Jack的头发。“你真是欲求不满，小领主。”他轻笑道，“甚至不能等到我醒过来就擅自拿走你的糖果。”

Jack爱慕地靠过去，发出舒适的咕噜声。他的视线对上Gabriel的。“你也早上好呀，南瓜。”

“我是你的国王。”Gabriel佯怒道，嘴角弯起得意的弧度，“称呼你的统治者时尊重些。”

Jack撇撇嘴，露出獠牙。“吾王。”

Gabriel金色的眼睛半眯。“这才像话。”

“吾王，小心点，因为今晚我能夺走你的王位。”

Gabriel轻笑，一只手滑下来抬起他的下巴，大拇指摩挲着他苍白的嘴唇。“你一直都没办法夺走我的王位。我可是万圣节的王。”

Jack浑身一颤，张开了嘴。银色的爪子插进去，Jack饥渴地吮吸。

“那么擅长服从命令。”Gabriel低声愉悦地说，手指搓揉Jack的舌头，然后才抽出。“你这么早起来干嘛？现在连黄昏都没到。”

“你一直都在找你的头，所以我想我可以给你一些帮助。”（双关：我想我可以给你一场爽到头的口交。）

Gabriel轻笑。“确实。你只是想帮忙对不对？”

“这是一个好领主应该做的，不是吗？”

Gabriel用手肘支起身，Jack已经完全滑进了棺材，坐到Gabriel的大腿上，双腿分开，腰窝抵着他的王屈起的腿。Gabriel低吼一声，一小串烟雾从嘴角飘出，金色的眼睛闪闪发亮。Jack只是微笑。

“嘘。”他安抚道，解下Gabriel宽阔的胸膛上的带子，“我只是在欣赏你的手工。”

“你用你的眼睛来欣赏，不是用你的手。”Gabriel怒道。

“但我用我的身体来表达忠诚。”Jack反驳道，“除非你想我停下？”

Gabriel抓住Jack的屁股，爪子深陷到皮革里。“我渴望死亡的甜蜜拥抱。”

Jack眨了眨眼。“你觉得我很甜？”

“像糖一样。”Gabriel呢喃道。

Jack靠过去，嘴唇贴到Gabriel炽热的唇瓣上。热量铺天盖地地涌向他，他的血管中好像流淌过岩浆。Gabriel永远能让Jack长久沉寂的心重新跳动。那个幽灵的舌头舔过他冰冷的唇瓣，伸进嘴里，他的心跳个不停。他呻吟一声。Gabriel动了动，试图挺身。Jack扭动着屁股，将他压在原处。Gabriel在Jack唇边低吼一声，让一阵电流流过他的脊髓。

“你在测试我的耐心，鲜血领主。”

“这么正式。”他咬着对方饱满的唇瓣，獠牙轻轻擦过。“放松点，南瓜国王。你会享受我给你准备的甜头的。”他的手伸进皮口袋，“我应该给一个小小的好幽灵什么礼物呢？”他取出一条黑色的丝绸。“眼罩？”

Gabriel咬了咬下唇。

Jack取出另一件，一个黑色圆环挂在他的手指上。“手铐？”

Gabriel金色的眼睛更明亮了。

Jack再亮出了一个。“口球？”

“我应该要这个来让你闭嘴，但你的嘴巴又是这么天赋异禀。”Gabriel直起上身，让他们鼻尖相碰。“我想要的甜头，”他耳语道，烟雾从他的嘴唇里流出，“是你。”

Jack抖了一下。“好吧，我的陛下，我想这个我可以准备。”他提起自己夹克上的拉链。

“啊，啊，啊。”Gabriel抓住他的手，拉开。“这是给我拆的糖果。”他的手指移回拉链，将它拉下。银色的爪子在裸露的肌肤上滑动。“夹克里面就没穿别的了？啧啧，Jack，我开始觉得你是想被吃干抹净了。”

Jack露齿一笑，肩膀一耸将夹克抖掉。“糖果喜欢被舔。”

Gabriel的唇覆到一个乳头上吮吸。Jack呻吟着，向前摇着他的屁股。一只爪子按着他的腹股沟，隔着厚厚的皮革搓揉他发硬的阴茎。Jack的头向后仰去，下体送往那只手。

那张火热的嘴从一个乳头移到另一个上，舌头舔弄让那个乳头完全硬立。Jack的手指插进那头黑色的卷发中，轻柔地按摩着他的头皮。Gabriel的性器又硬了，在包裹着Jack屁股的皮革上摩擦。这个小国王也应得一点糖果。Jack从他放满甜头的口袋里掏出一瓶东西，“啵”地打开盖子。Gabriel的视线迎上他。

“这是什么？”

“你的最爱。”Jack佯装无辜地说。他将瓶子里的东西挤到掌心，然后抓过Gabriel的手。

Jack将润滑剂抹到他手上，南瓜国王闭上眼睛，呻吟从嘴中溢出。

“操！”

“没错，这就是准备做的。”Jack轻笑着将冰凉的润滑液涂满Gabriel火热的手。

Gabriel喷洒在Jack胸前的呼吸变得急促起来。他确实一直都很喜欢冰冷的东西。Jack低头，脸颊挨到黑色的卷发上。“你没能满足的时候发出的声音总是那么美妙。”他轻声道，“总是让我想咬你一口。”

Gabriel低吼一声，一口咬到Jack的胸肌上。Jack能感到牙齿刺破了皮肤，他愉悦地抽气。

“就是这样。”他嘶哑地说，捏紧了Gabriel的性器。

“不要再玩了！”Gabriel命令道，“我想要我的糖果。现在就要。”

Jack向他的爱人露出一个愉悦的笑容。“还没说不给糖就捣蛋。”

Gabriel喷火似的双眼能立刻将一个普通人熔掉。“我是你的国王。你要服从我的命令。”

“是吗？”Jack调笑着，上下摆动他的屁股。

“这是个挑战吗？”

“是吗？”Jack靠下去，露出獠牙。“你感受到威胁了吗？”Gabriel在他身下抖得像风中的烛火。Jack的唇瓣轻轻擦过他爱人的耳朵。“或许你应该叫我‘我的陛下’。”

Gabriel大吼一声，烟雾从他的嘴巴和眼角溢出。Jack大笑。魔法在变得越来越强。他能感觉到魔法流遍他们的身体，赋予他们力量。很快。非常快。Gabriel的爪子抓住Jack的皮裤，从他屁股上撕下来。

“这条裤子很好的。”Jack咕哝道。

“待会儿给你缝上。”Gabriel在Jack的颈侧低吼道。

“我想要像你一样的披风。”Jack发出猫一样的呼噜声。

“做梦吧。”Gabriel冷哼一声。

“嗯，我睡着之后会梦到你。”Jack懒洋洋地说。他的手指摩挲着棺材盖的内表面，摸到木头上深深的划痕。“你把盖子搞成这样的时候梦到我了吗？”

“可能吧。”Gabriel低吼，“为什么你不试试唤醒我的记忆呢？”

“当然好，吾王。”Jack咧着嘴笑，抬起身然后坐下去。

Gabriel硕大火热的性器完美契合到Jack的身体里，就像钥匙插到锁孔中。他呻吟着，热量在他身体里绽放。

“对！”Gabriel闷吼，爪子划过Jack的后背，在雪白的皮肤上留下一串划痕。“这么冰冷。”

Jack咧着嘴，獠牙在烛光下发亮。他继续沉下身，摇摆着屁股，让Gabriel能插得更深，龟头能碾磨过他的敏感点。那硬挺与Gabriel的心跳一样脉动。

Gabriel咆哮得像一头野兽，闪亮的眼睛真的要蹦出火光来。他向上挺身，银色的爪子抓着棺材的边缘。Jack泄出一连串呻吟与哀鸣，他的手按在Gabriel的手上。

“用力点！”他抽着气，把腿张得更开，“再用力点！”

Gabriel双腿顶起，猛力冲刺，臀部离开了棺材底。在Gabriel的阴茎直接压到他的敏感点上时，Jack的头向后仰去，爪子深深扎到Gabriel的手套。

“你喜欢这样？”Gabriel嘶吼，再次冲顶。

Jack摇着屁股，收缩肠道，试图将那根火热搏动的巨物深深地含在体内。“对！”他喘不过气来，“Gabriel，是这样！更多！”

“小荡妇。”Gabriel微笑着低声骂道，“都这么多个世纪了，还是要不够我的屌，是不是？”

Jack不打算否认事实。“我特别喜欢幽灵。”他咧着嘴笑，“尤其是有着大屌和笑得好看的幽灵。”

Gabriel捏碎了棺材上的大理石。他这下插入用力得几乎要将Jack捅成两半。Gabriel火热的前液在肠道里流淌，从穴口滴落，他欢愉地大叫。Gabriel金色的眼睛发出火焰一般的光芒。好几串烟雾从嘴里冒出来。他快到了。Jack低下头，嘴唇贴上Gabriel的嘴，舌头滑进去。

Gabriel哼哼一声，咬向入侵者的舌头。Jack没有退缩。他舔过Gabriel的舌头，轻轻地玩弄和挑逗。Gabriel一只手抓上Jack的后脑，爪子深埋在白发中，将Jack压得更近。Jack弓着身呻吟，舌头和嘴唇布满细碎的伤口。他将自己的性器放在Gabriel坚实的胸膛上摩擦。

“注意我的衣服。”Gabriel低吼着，“要是你毁了它，我就杀了你。”

Jack贴在火热的唇边轻笑，收回舌头说话。“怎么了？你不想其他人看见你上过床吗？”

“天鹅绒上精液的印子很难洗掉。”Gabriel怒斥，电流顺着Jack的脊椎奔向下体。

Jack松散地将胳膊缠在Gabriel的脖子上。“那我要怎样才能标记你？”

Gabriel突然向前扑去，张嘴咬到Jack的脖子上。Jack倒抽一口气，屁股向前顶去。银色的爪子环上他被忽略的阴茎，用力撸动。Gabriel狠狠地吮吸着他的喉咙，留下一排牙印和吻痕，Jack轻轻啜泣。

“我才能标记你。”Gabriel低吼道。

Jack浑身颤抖，向前挺进拳头里。魔法变得更强了。他能在空气中感受到魔法，力量环绕着他们，等待着。再一会儿，他要再坚持一会儿来完成他的恶作剧。“标记我。”他乞求道，“永远标记我，吾王！”

卡在他阴茎上的力道变大了，撸动也变快了，Gabriel咬向他苍白的喉咙的另一侧。他更用力地向前顶去。

Jack的爪子紧紧抓着Gabriel的肩膀。“再用力点！”他吼着，“让所有人都知道我是你的！”

Gabriel用要嚼碎骨头的力道咬上去。一小股前液冲刷过Jack的内壁。操他的计划！他想要更多！Jack嚎叫着，爪子从肩头滑到强壮的后背上。Gabriel在Jack的喉咙侧低沉地哼叫，他的抽插变得毫无规律，更多的前液滴落出来。

“为我高潮。”Jack抽着气，额头抵上他爱人的额头，“噢Gabriel！让我尖叫吧！”

“你不能命令我。”Gabriel柔声说，拇指擦过Jack滴水的头部，将前液抹到整个柱身上，“我说你可以高潮你才可以。”

魔法第一次触碰轻擦着Jack的后背。它宛如蛛丝般，渗透到Jack的皮肤里。现在！必须是现在！“求你做做好心。”Jack呜咽着，收紧环在炽热性器上的肌肉，顶向那只强壮的手。“我的主人。我的统治者。我的Gabriel！我快到了。我需要你！求你！”

“这还差不多。”

Gabriel猛地向上抬腰，狠力撞击Jack的敏感点。Jack向后仰头，他射了。Gabriel在他胸前吼叫，魔法和高潮同时穿透了Jack身体。金色的光芒突然在房间里闪耀。Jack合上眼，向前轻顶，夹紧身体里火热的性器，将每一滴欢愉的液体都挤出来。魔法在他的血管里流窜，给予他力量。他的后背撕开，翅膀大张。

“对！”他呻吟着，将巨大乌黑的翅膀伸展到极致，数千支瞬间被点燃的蜡烛的光芒全被掩盖。

一股全新的力量在他的身体里流动。Jack大笑，爪子陷入贴在胸前、火一般炽热的身体里。他的实验成功了！Gabriel的一部分魔力现在变成他的了。这样他今年要挑战Gabriel获得他的王位时就会更刺激有趣了。

“你这个小婊子。”Gabriel怒吼道，尽管他还在Jack的身体里抽插，“你设计好的，是不是？”

Jack咬了咬唇，手一路摸过自己光裸的胸膛，新的魔力在他的血管中流淌。感谢黑暗！这感觉太好了！

“清理干净你自己的东西。”Gabriel将两根手指插到Jack的嘴中。

Jack十分满足，无心反抗，乖巧地将Gabriel手上自己的精液舔干净，那浓烈的咸味完全无法与他爱人亲吻带来的甜蜜相比。

“小领主，你可能是偷走了我的一点力量。”Gabriel低吼，一根一根地抽走他的手指。“但你永远都偷不走我的王位。”

Jack大笑，从高潮的欢愉中缓过来，将翅膀折叠收起。“我作为王的第一步，就是让这里——”他拂过他们身体相连的地方，“——变成我的王座。”他亲吻着Gabriel火热的唇瓣。“可比那张破椅子舒服多了。”

Gabriel的爪子近乎是爱抚般揉过Jack的白发。“你应该庆幸现在时间差不多了，不然我会让你付出代价的。”

Jack咧着嘴笑，翅膀同时包裹着他们俩，双手手指扣在一起，将Gabriel环在身边更久一点。幽灵体内的火焰快要将他的人类形态燃烧殆尽，但他在反抗。Jack能从他眼中的闪光和唇间泄露的亮光里看出来。日落前只剩下一点点时间让他们共处了。

Jack温柔地用手背拂过Gabriel挂着伤疤的脸颊。“你今年的衣服真的很漂亮，吾爱。”他轻柔地呢喃。

Gabriel得意地笑，歪过头在Jack冰冷的手上落下一个炽热的吻。“你身上的红色是我最喜欢的颜色。”他也呢喃道。

“你会平安度过今晚的，对吗？”Jack问。

Gabriel微笑，金色的光芒从他的轮廓中散发出来。“你会我就会。”

Jack点点头，将最后一个吻印到他爱人的额前。“不要再压制了。我知道这会伤到你。”

Gabriel蒸发成黑色的烟雾和地狱般的黄光与红光。Jack嘶鸣，张开翅膀让烟雾从他的怀里涌出去。

虚空中传来马蹄落地的声音，Jack猛地扭头，獠牙外露。厚重的烟雾从上了闸的大门冲进来，烟雾实体化，猛烈地连续撞击将大门撞垮。一匹巨大的黑马昂起前半身，致命的马蹄划裂空气。烟雾从它大张的鼻孔里冒出，火焰在它的眼眶中燃烧。Gabriel的跟班。Jack对着战马“噩梦”龇牙低吼，那匹马在房间里奔腾，耳朵后贴，尾巴摆动，不断有灰烬从它眼中落到地面上。

房间里突然充满了数千双皮质翅膀拍打的声音。Jack的随从们来到他的身边。地狱蝙蝠们尖声厉叫，獠牙在烛光下闪烁。

“安静美人们。”Jack安抚道。他抬起一只手，其中一只蝙蝠落到他的掌心上。Jack轻轻抚弄着它毛茸茸的脑袋，蝙蝠黑漆漆的眼珠看着噩梦的马蹄敲击着地板，蹦出星星点点的火花。

黑色的烟雾涌入房间，在噩梦附近成型。战马啼鸣，大张的嘴里散发着亮光。它仰了仰头然后安静下来。烟雾实体化出Gabriel的模样，他坐在噩梦血红色的马鞍上。他原来英俊的面貌被一个笑得诡异的南瓜灯所取代，他体内燃烧的火焰点燃了灯。

Jack放走他的宠物，翅膀折叠收在后背，他鞠了一躬。“吾王。”他说。

Gabriel将噩梦的缰绳攒在手里。“我要收回前言。”Gabriel的声音在耳边响起，但刻在南瓜灯上的笑容没有丝毫变化。“你身上什么都不穿的颜色才是我最喜欢的颜色。”

Jack勾起一抹顽皮的笑容。他拍打着翅膀，飞到与马鞍上的幽灵平齐的高度。“我会再找点新衣服给你待会拆开的。”他轻快地说。

Gabriel伸出一只手，温柔地抚上他的脸。“黎明之前回到。”他轻柔地说，“不要像去年那样卡着点回来。”

“你也会这么担心其他领主吗？”Jack调笑道。他在爱人身旁盘旋，饥渴地抓紧他们能够独处的最后几刻。

“我又没有爱着其他领主。”Gabriel轻声道。他收回手。“黎明。回来。这是你的国王给你的直接命令。”

“如您所愿。”

Gabriel后跟敲了敲噩梦的两侧。战马向前跃起，直冲向面前的一堵墙。而Gabriel，消失在爆发的烟雾中。

Jack轻笑。就算旁边没人看他，他还是那么戏剧化。就好像Gabriel是想做给他看。他懒散地抚摸着胸前搏动的结，那是他从Gabriel身上借来的魔力（他无比情愿等会儿就把力量还回去，只要Gabriel能好好地问他）。结发散出令人愉悦的热量，穿透他的身体，就好像Gabriel还深深地埋在他的体内一样。

今晚会是一个很有意思的万圣夜。


End file.
